Despite great progress in prosthetic device design for persons with upper limb loss (referred to here as ?amputees?), there remains limited guidance on therapeutic options available to guide rehabilitation programs to promote use of prosthetic limbs. There is little research in amputee rehabilitation and prosthesis function, and particularly rehabilitation that could be beneficial in the weeks following amputation to enhance functional prosthesis use once the residuum is healthy enough to sustain a prosthetic limb. One area of investigation is the potential role of interlimb transfer, where amputees can learn how to use a prosthetic limb with their sound limb with the use of a worn prosthetic simulator. The goal of this work is to evaluate the neural and behavioral outcomes to interlimb training to determine the efficacy of this approach for future studies on improving prostheses adaptation.